


Rose Petals

by lionwolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionwolves/pseuds/lionwolves
Summary: Cersei starts to worry, until she encounters a trail of rose petals on the floor. Jaime must be here, she realizes, as she follows the trail to the living area.





	Rose Petals

Cersei enters the house and hangs her keys on the bar near the door. 

She is immediately shocked to find the house so unusually quiet at this time. Even if the kids were all in their rooms, which is doubtful, she would still hear the sounds of television or voices.

“Joff?! Tommen? Myrcella?” She calls out, to no response as she walks through the foyer.

Besides, she thinks, Jaime was supposed to be here with them until she returned. Had he taken them somewhere without saying anything?

“Jaime?!” She calls out, but still receives no response. 

Cersei starts to worry, until she encounters a trail of rose petals on the floor. Jaime must be here, she realizes, as she follows the trail to the living area.

She enters the living area to discover none other than Jaime dressed in a tuxedo with his hair smoothed back. He holds a red rose out to her. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Jaime says smoothly, while eagerly awaiting a response from her. 

She approaches him quickly, which makes him smile in anticipation, until she hits him against his chest.

“Ow!” He exclaims. “What was that for?”

Cersei frowns, glaring at him intently. “You had me worried sick! Where are our children?” 

“Oh. They’re with Tyrion,” He says. “He’s looking after them so we can have the whole night to ourselves...”

Cersei scoffs. “Our brother doesn’t have Valentine’s Day plans? That’s shocking.”

Jaime shrugs. “Well, not tonight. It was his idea to take them tonight so that we could be alone.”

“How thoughtful of him,” She says, her voice softening. After all, there were so few people she trusted with her children, and their uncle was one. 

Jaime nods before moving closer to her, and kisses her on the cheek gently. “I’m sorry I scared you, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Can we forget about that and move on to what I have planned for this evening?”

Her green eyes scan him curiously. “What do you have planned?” 

“You’ll see. Firstly,” He says, handing her the rose that he was still holding.

She takes the rose and gently wafts the scent for a moment. 

“If you’re wearing a tux, I should change,” She says to him as her hands lightly trail the rose petals. 

“Why? You already look beautiful,” Jaime tells her. “I just wanted to dress up as if we were going out for dinner.” 

“Then I should do the same.” 

Cersei re-emerges from her bedroom in a new satin, red dress that he had yet to see her in. She pinned her hair up so that only a few ringlets of blonde curls still fall loosely. 

She finds Jaime waiting impatiently at the bottom of the stairs. He checks his watch once before he becomes aware of her presence and his mouth practically drops open at the sight of her. 

“You look...” Jaime begins. 

“Thank you,” She responds before he can even finish his compliment. “Shall we?”

He offers his arm to her. “To dinner?”

She links her arm through his and they begin to stroll towards the dining room. 

As they get closer, a smell from the kitchen fills Cersei’s nose, which she can’t yet pick out. 

“Did you cook yourself?” She asks Jaime. 

“Yes,” Jaime answers proudly. “I thought it would be more romantic that way than having someone else do it... and yes, I can cook.”

“Depending on what it is, yes,” She partly agrees. 

She recalls a number of times in which Jaime’s cooking has either nearly resulted in a kitchen fire or been barely edible. She doesn’t deny that he has gotten better and found his niche in certain areas.

Jaime simply shakes his head in lieu of arguing and continues to lead her into the kitchen. 

At first glance, Cersei notices how the table is neatly set with candles lit in the center. 

Jaime pulls out her chair and she sits down while he prepares to serve the meal. She is satisfied to find that is a rather simple fettuccine dish, garnished with parsley.

He pours her favorite red wine into both of their glasses and then sits down across from her. 

“A toast,” Jaime says, lifting his glass, so Cersei does the same. “To love.” 

The edge of her mouth quirks up into a small smirk. “To love.” 

Their glasses clink together harmoniously. 

Jaime takes a sip and puts his glass down on the table. He wastes no time before beginning to enjoy his meal. 

“Try it,” He says to her.

Cersei takes a bite of the meal, which she actually finds to be tasty and flavorful. She thinks that he definitely picked a good night to cook well. 

“How is it?” He asks expectantly. 

“It’s... good,” She answers, taking another bite.

That makes his face light up and widen into a smile. “Really?” 

“Yes...”

He subtly watches her continue to enjoy the meal. 

“‘Jaime, you can’t cook...’ and ‘depending on what it is, yes’,” He jokingly imitates her.

Cersei rolls her eyes at his mocking. “Don’t be so smug...”

Almost as soon as she finishes her meal and sets down her fork, he takes a black velvet box out of his pocket and kneels down in front of her.

Her gaze flickers between him and the box in a mix of apprehension and confusion. “Are you proposing to me?” 

“Yes, I am,” He answers seriously. “Cersei, will you marry me?”

“Jaime...” She begins uneasily. She knows this is far from the first time he has at least brought this up, but she didn’t think he would actually do it. 

To her surprise, he bursts out into laughter. 

“Calm down. It’s not a ring, it’s a necklace,” He informs her, continuing to laugh. 

“That’s not funny! I thought you—“ She sighs deeply in annoyance. “A necklace?!”

“Not just any necklace,” He opens the box to reveal the elegant, golden necklace. “It’s our birthstone obviously, in the center, but it also has our initials engraved on the front and our children’s initials on the back.”

Cersei looks as though she might tear up as he finishes telling her about it.

“Do you like it? I thought it would be nice because—“

“I love it,” She cuts him off, leaning down to kiss him firmly on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Jaime replies as if it the surest thing in the world to him. “Should I put it on now?”

She responds by removing the pearls that she currently wore around her neck, so he takes the necklace out of the box.

When he finishes placing the necklace on her, she stands up to look in the mirror in the hall, walking up closer to see the way it looks on her. 

More than the beautiful way the golden chain sits against her skin, the meaning of it makes her even happier to wear it. 

Jaime comes up behind her as she stands in front of the mirror. He grips both of her hips and begins to gently kiss her neck. 

“Best Valentine’s Day... ever?” He asks. 

She relaxes against him with a sigh. “It’s not over yet.”

Cersei turns around to face him, silent for a moment as she glares softly into his eyes that mirror her own.

Then, she takes his hand into hers in order to lead him across his own trail of rose petals that lead right into her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Cersei/Jaime fic and also my first published fic. I truly hope y’all enjoy it and feel free to leave comments to let me know if you did!


End file.
